


Ryby

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niektóre prace domowe są głupie.<br/>Tekst na temat nr 7 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryby

Najchętniej położyłabym się spać i nie wstała do rana, ale przecież wypadało zainteresować się własnym dzieckiem:

— Odrobiłaś już pracę domową, Trixie?

— Teraz jestem Beat. Lucyfer to wymyślił, podoba mi się.

— Co…? Dlaczego? — Kiedy z nim rozmawiała?!

— Lucyfer mówi, że Trixie to pseudonim prostytutki.

Przysięgam: zabiję go kiedyś.

— I ta praca domowa jest głupia.

— Na pewno nie, co masz zrobić?

— Napisać czy wolałabym być ptakiem czy rybą i dlaczego. Bez sensu.

Nie poddawaj się, Decker! Dasz radę!

— Dlaczego bez sensu? Zobacz: mogłabyś oddychać pod wodą albo latać wysoko. To ciekawe.

— Ale mamo… Woleć, to wolałabym być upadłym aniołem!

Zabiję. Go. Parokrotnie.

 


End file.
